wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Earthen Ring
}} The Earthen Ring is the shaman organization of Azeroth. Its main goal is to maintain the balance between the world and the elementals that dwell upon it. Talking to and dealing with the spirits of the elements, members of the Earthen Ring try to keep the spirits pacified as well as prevent them from raising havoc on Azeroth. Relatively little of the Earthen Ring’s time is spent on hunting down rogue elementals and cultists. However, elemental activity is on the rise on Azeroth, so the Earthen Ring is getting busier. Some believe that the role of the organization in the preservation of the world has become essential. Similar to the Cenarion Circle group of druids, the Earthen Ring is a council of powerful shaman dedicated to studying and preserving the elements. They have "forgotten more about crazy old gods, ancient legends and lore than most scholars will ever know".Quest:Je'neu of the Earthen Ring Some Earthen Ring are diplomatic to the Alliance, and a few are even closely associated with them. As of patch 2.3.3, it is not possible to gain reputation with this organization. History Contrary to what some believe, the Earthen Ring was not created in order to fight the Twilight’s Hammer; that particular conflict arose later. The group was actually formed to keep in check the elemental spirits. These spirits are by nature chaotic and destructive, but also capable of reasoning and clever actions. The tauren have had shaman for quite a while now, but the Earthen Ring group itself is of more recent origin. People outside the group only noticed its existence about 150 years ago. The founding shaman believed that someone had to prevent the elemental forces from wreaking havoc; otherwise, the world would be in danger. Thus, after several meetings and pacts, they founded what is now known as the Earthen Ring. With the passing years, the group, which was at first made exclusively of tauren, began to include a growing number of orcs. Each race now makes up about half the group. While members of the Earthen Ring have not been overly active in the past, the events of the Third War weakened the dimensional barriers all around Azeroth and elemental activity is now on the rise. Indeed, the Earthen Ring has never been more necessary. Agents of the group work hard to pacify the elementals, thus ensuring they do not cause trouble in the world. Forsaken and the Horde When the Forsaken first asked to join the Horde, Thrall would have refused if it were not for the Earthen Ring's urgings. According to Thrall, a council of sages, known as the Earthen Ring, asked him to allow the Forsaken into the Horde. They claimed that the Forsaken battle demons that Thrall’s own race is still fighting to this day. To turn his back on the Forsaken was to forget the horrors the orc race fought for generations. Members of the Earthen Ring believe that the Forsaken can be cured of the plague of undeath. In Outland As the Horde reached Outland, their homeworld (formerly "Draenor"), they were able to bolster their ranks within the Earthen Ring in Nagrand in the shadow of Oshu'gun, the Spirit Mountain where orcs traveled for generations in search of shamanistic wisdom in connection with the Ancestors and the Elements. As draenei are also now embracing shamanism, there are even broken and Draenei shamans within the Earthen Ring. They originally started out as a group of Horde sages, but when some of them moved to Outland they incorporated broken into their ranks. Their main goal is to heal Outland. Known members References Category:Earthen Ring Category:Lore Category:Shamans Category:Organizations